An Opening
by Razaraga
Summary: This is the story of two OC's, on their adventure in a fantasy world that is open to the real world we all know and love... I'd hope you enjoy, if i cared that is. Will have sex most likely, btw.


I walked down the streets of the capital, my hands behind my head, completely relaxed. As I walked, I took a look to my left to see myself in the mirror.

As I brush my hand through my white short hair in a slightly spiked style at the ends, though hardly anything ridiculous., blinking my bright blue eyes.

A smile graced my rough but still somewhat soft facial features. A gust of wind blew hard, making me adjust my leather work coat with a woolen hood attached, both painted a grey-white.

Shaking a woolen light brown panted leg with black shoes, I continued on my path. I was walking towards the exit of town, about to take a walk in the wilderness. I clutched a charm I had on a necklace of mine. It was a silver looking spear, with the number '1' on it.

As I walked, I thought about the temple not far from where I was. I decided to visit it, just to hang out for a little. Not like there was much else to do around here. Turning a corner, I soon saw the temple.

Well, a temple, there were like five in the city last I counted. The one was pretty standard, marble white and about four stories high with engravings of the sun and moon on the walls. On the roof was a sun with a Crescent moon inside of it. Just before that looked like a room with a complete strip of glass wrapping around it but nothing could peek in.

I tilted my head a bit at this, but shrugged. I walked right on in, since temples were public places after all.

"Hello, welcome to the temple of the Celestial…" A women in a white and silver robe said with a bow. "What brings you here?'

"Just wanted to come and check everything out," I replied smoothly, hands at my sides and a charming smile on my face.

She smiled back at me. "Well, everyone's welcomed to visit on their own time. Just, do not enter the top floor, that is forbidden for the public to visit at this time." The priestess told me. I nodded. Welp, I knew where I was going. I looked around, watching everyone's movements carefully. When nobody was looking I snuck right up stairs quietly, pulling a wristband from my pocket.

What this would do is shroud me in invisibility. It wouldn't hold against any decent mages scrutiny, but the priests and priestesses here were hardly mages.

There were no locked doors and the lower levels were just more sun and or moon oriented shines with some vased with flowers. However, at the third floor I find a double door, locked and looked like it was maintained very well.

This sometimes means something important is behind it. I looked around, making sure there was no one near before peaking into the lock. Sometimes, if I looked enough, I could use some of my magic to make a key that'd work. It was very iffy.

After a little I reached into a coat pocket and brought out two things. A sketchpad and a pencil. Drawing on sheer memory, it took me only five minutes to make a key. Once that was done I held my hand on the artistic creation and, after channeling my magic, _pulled_.

What was in my hand was the drawing that was on the paper. The paper was blank now, and I set the sketchpad and pencil away. I tried out the key to see if it worked, hoping it did.

It didn't go in easily and it took a few tries to get it in, but once it was in I was able to turn the lock and hear a clicking noise. Silently fuming at the loud noise, I swiftly went into the room that was locked and looked around.

Inside was a very clean room. Dirt wise anyways, toys, books and other stuff were laying around the circular room. The room was lined with book shelves with a set of stairs towards the back. In the middle of the room was a small table and a single chair looking like it was for a child.

A chest, open and empty, was to the right of me. Looking up, I could see the strip of window I had seen outside. Other than that, the room looked that same as the rest of the building, marble while but without the engraving.

This looked like a child's room. I snuck around, trying to find the child it belonged to.

I went up the stairs, while was more or less blanks stuck into the wall, and very soon I found the owner of this room.

Sitting against a window sill and looking out into the world was a very young girl. She looked five at the very least. Her hair was a gloriously bright blonde that was tied into a cute litte ponytail at the side of her head, it reaching down to her knee while the rest of her hair fell just below the shoulders.

The girl wore a long, puffy and white lolita dress with some golden highlights, her skirt almost hiding her white slip on ballet shoes. Cutely and strangely, she wore a pair of white Nekomimi on her head.

However, it got a bit strange. The girl had this massive white wings of that of a bird sprouting from her back. Even stranger was the large, pearly golden sun like object on her back. Or rather, floating off her back. The sun was outlinde with orange and had four tails, one on each side.

The one at the bottom was larger and hooked upwards. And finally, I swore that the object was giving off visible heat, the air seeming to warp around it.

The girl with her bright gold eyes had yet to see me, her face expressionless but not dull. I turned visible. "Hello there… you look awfully bored," I said calmly and softly to the strange girl.

She took a few moments before slowly looking towards me and tilting her head at me. "Would you like to come on a adventure?" I asked her with a grin on my face and a twinkle in my eye.

She blinked slowly. "...Who… Are you..?" She asked slowly and breathly.

Shrugging, I smiled. "Names Kel. Now, why don't we go have some fine?" I suggested as I held my hand out to her.

"...Fun…?" She repeated, looking at my hand.

"Well you know that dull feeling you have right now? The opposite of that," I said. At this point I was just assuming things.

She blinked before our heads snapped when the door was opened. "How did you get in

here?" A Priest yelled as several more came in, some with daggers. "Stay away from the Gift!"

"No time to talk!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand, shoulder checking the window and bringing her with me. As we went, I held my other hand out and formed a carpet under us. I imagined it flying through the air, carrying us to safety. Suddenly the carpet partially came to life, and soon we were flying to the countryside.

"...Flying…" The girl observed, not seeming bothered by the sudden series of a events. "...We're flying…"

"Yeah, not for long. I didn't get to fully imagine this, so it'll only last a little while," I explained to her. The lease it would last us is about four more minutes, more than enough to outpace most Wyverns or horses they'd send after us.

"...Imagine? Okay…" The girl said, sitting down more comfortably. "Where are...we going…?"

Chuckling, I shrugged. "I dunno! I like to travel around, we'll see where we end up!" I replied as I lay back on the carpet.

The girl looked at me. "...Why take… me?" She asked with a blink.

"You looked _miserable_ up there," I replied simply as we slowly lowered. It was getting too close to this carpets limit for my liking. We ended up under some trees, a good enough cover for now I supposed.

"...What's this place…?" The girl asked me as she looked around. "...Pretty.."

"This is a forest, it's where trees grow. Trees are the things we are under, and the green things that grow on trees are called leaves," I explained to the 'gift'. "By the way, what's your name?"

She looked to me with a tilt of her head. "..Gift…" She said to me after a few more seconds.

I frowned at this. "That's what the priests called you, isn't it? Well, I think they shouldn't get to name you, keeping you trapped like that. I'll call you… Susu, after that little sun," I said as I pointed behind her.

"Su...su…" The girl repeated. "...Who..are you?" Susu pointed to me. "You… have a name...too?" She asked me with a tilt of her head.

Chuckling a little, I sent her a small smile. "Names Kel, I told ya that earlier. Now, I'll give you one more chance to refuse… do you want to go on an adventure?" I questioned her as I held a hand out.

"...No more temple…?" She asked as she lifted her hand up.

"If you don't want to be there, I certainly won't take ya back," I said with a wide smirk on my face. Hook, line, and…

She grabbed my hand not a second later with both hands. "..Hate it there...never been out…" Susu said. "Thank… you…"

Sinker. "No problem," I responded as I stood, helping her up as the carpet dissipated. "Now, let's go on that adventure."


End file.
